


daffodil

by markleegalaxies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but they won’t, hyuck calls mark kitten, markhyuck should clean renjun’s bed, renjun and mark make a bet and mark loses :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleegalaxies/pseuds/markleegalaxies
Summary: Mark made a really, really dumb bet with Renjun when he was plastered on new year’s eve, and now, at 10:00 am the next morning, he has to pay for it.At least Donghyuck is there, he guesses.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	daffodil

Like all the downfalls in Mark’s life, it starts with a bet he shouldn’t have made with Renjun. 

Also probably a party he shouldn’t have gone to hosted by Chenle. 

And if he really wanted to dive in, then the drinks he shouldn’t have accepted from Yukhei.

Because Mark is just really good at blaming everything on other people, rather than accepting that maybe he was the one who fucked up, and he’d like to keep it that way. 

But of course, there’s one person who won’t let him have his way. 

It doesn’t matter what the circumstance is; Donghyuck never lets him have his way. He’s appropriately nicknamed the Devil because of that. 

“A bet is a bet,” Donghyuck says simply, shrugging his shoulders and acting as if his hands were tied. Which they very much aren't, because they’re talking about Renjun here, and Donghyuck could have Renjun in an argument that distracts them both from the main topic at hand in like, ten seconds. 

No, this was just Donghyuck enjoying seeing Mark suffer. Which is seriously starting to become a problem. 

“I was  _ under the influence _ ,” Mark argues, looking at Renjun more than Donghyuck, because Donghyuck wasn’t the idiot who suggested this bet in the first place.

Renjun was a scary man when he was sober, but his ideas turn even more dangerous when alcohol gives him the extra creativity he really  _ doesn’t  _ need. 

“Oh, quit being a baby,” Renjun tsks, waving his hand around dismissively, like he wasn’t causing Mark’s third emotional breakdown of the week. And it was only Tuesday! “It was a bet, you lost, I won, are there any objections?” No one except for Mark’s arm shoots into the air. “No? Okay, cool.”

“ _ Renjun _ !” Mark hisses, but Renjun is clearly not paying him any mind. “I’m not— I  _ can’t _ !”

From his peripheral vision, Mark can see Donghyuck shoot up an inquisitive eyebrow. Rightfully so, no one except for Renjun and him know the contents of the bet, and Mark would really,  _ really  _ like to keep it that way. For now at least. 

“Sure you can,” Renjun grins, cynical in the way he knows nothing good can come from this. Sometimes Mark wonders if Renjun spends all his free time pondering schemes upon schemes to see who he’s going to torture this week. 

But he didn’t really want to think of his friend in such a negative light, so he pretends like Renjun doesn’t actually do that. 

“Dude, don’t do this to me! It’s literally the first day of the new year, and you’re gonna start it off by torturing me?” Mark protests, but it falls deaf to Renjun’s ears. He shouldn’t be surprised that it does, but he still rolls his eyes when Renjun doesn’t give his words the time of day.

“Oh, come on,” Donghyuck pipes up instead. He waves his hand dismissively too, and looks at Mark with that challenging look on his face that Mark really wants to wipe off sometimes. Now being one of those times. “How bad can it be?”

“If you fucking knew the half of it—” Mark growls, but is cut off by Renjun grabbing him by the shoulder. 

“Okay hyung!” he cheers loudly, managing to gather everyone’s attention in the room, just to spite Mark. It might just all be their best friends, but Mark still feels his face flush to the pits of Hell. “You lost, so let’s go.”

Mark feels like he’s walking the walk of shame as Renjun leads them to his room, and he feels humiliated for all of three more seconds before he whips his head to Renjun. 

“Why do  _ you  _ even have one laying around?” he asks, and although Renjun can hear the accusation in his tone, he simply smirks and doesn’t answer. 

At least Renjun has the decency to close the door behind them once they’ve made it in, but even that doesn’t save Mark’s ears from turning firetruck red as he watches Renjun retrieve a piece of clothing from his closet. 

“You’re horrible, did you know that?” he mutters, but Renjun just smiles, and then heads to his dresser to retrieve something else. He opens the drawers, and Mark feels anxious. 

“It’s just an hour,” Renjun says as he comes back to stand in front of Mark. “And it’s not like you’re going outside.”

“I really hate you,” he grits, and Renjun pouts, but there’s no feeling behind it. It just makes him look condescending, and it makes Mark want to kick him.

“I thought your new year’s resolution was to be more positive?” 

“I think it’ll now be to find new friends,” Mark spits, but Renjun only laughs before he hands Mark the items he was holding, and then makes way to leave. 

“Yeah okay, good luck with that!” is the last thing Renjun says before the door closes behind him.

Realistically, Mark should take the time to change into what Renjun had given him before someone opens the door, but he decides to have a debate with his inner turmoil instead. 

Renjun is always full of… Weird ideas, for lack of better word, but that’s what makes him such a creative arts student! 

What Renjun didn’t know though, was that Mark wasn’t as creative and outgoing as him, nor did he have thoughts like him all the time. 

More than that, Renjun didn’t take Donghyuck into consideration when he made this bet. Which seems reasonable, except for the fact that Mark doesn’t want to humiliate himself in front of his boyfriend. 

He’s contemplative as he looks at the fabric in his hands, and he really feels a headache coming in as he thinks about this. Was this really how he was about to start the new year? It’s only 10:00 am, but Mark still thinks it’s too early for the grey hair. 

With a final glance in Renjun’s mirror, Mark decides he has nothing more to lose than his already injured pride, so he takes a deep breath, and takes his pants off. 

Renjun had given him a black skirt. 

Mark doesn’t know  _ why  _ he has it, Mark didn’t even think he would have one! He didn’t know that Renjun had one sitting idly in his closet when he made the bet, he thought Renjun would have to order one online, and that they would forget all about it in all that time. 

But as always, Renjun had proved him wrong, and Mark is paying the consequence of his mindset. 

Maybe he should just stop putting anything past Renjun at this point. 

The skirt falls at the middle of his thighs, and it leaves a lot of his legs exposed. Thankfully, his boxers aren’t visible from under the hem, and the waistband actually fits around his waist. It’s pleated, and the material is a bit like faux leather. 

Paired with his white t-shirt, Mark doesn’t know if it looks good. He supposes he could style it a little at least, so he tucks the rest of his shirt into the skirt, and finds that it makes his figure (he’s surprised he has one?) stand out more. 

Tucking in his shirt puts an emphasis on his waist, and the skirt flares right where his hips are. 

His green socks look a bit awkward with the whole thing, especially because they’re decorated with Christmas cookies. But they were a gift, he loves weird socks, and he doesn’t have any plans of taking them off. 

Mark doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at himself in the mirror, trying to understand what he thinks of the outfit, but when there's a sudden knock on the door, Mark almost jumps ten feet into the air. 

“Dude, are you still in there?”

It’s Donghyuck, of course it’s Donghyuck, and he actually sounds a bit concerned as he speaks. 

“Renjun came back to the living room with this really weird look on his face, he didn’t like, kill you or anything, right?”

Mark doesn’t even have time to entertain Donghyuck’s dramatics, he’s panicking a little over the prospect of Donghyuck seeing him in this skirt. 

He knows he shouldn’t be, but this is just like when he had dyed his hair pink out of nowhere and was nervous for what Donghyuck would say about it. It’s not a  _ bad  _ thing, it’s just different. 

“I can’t leave this room like this,” Mark finally groans as a response. Donghyuck seeing him like this was one thing, because as debatable as it is, Mark has Donghyuck’s unconditional love and support, yaddah yaddah… But his  _ friends _ ? His friends know no bounds, and Mark will be hearing about this even when he had grandchildren running around.

“Babe, it can’t be  _ that  _ bad,” Donghyuck says, and he sounds way too leisurely about the whole thing. Well, obviously, he’s not the one who has his pale legs on display. Mark feels the airflow between his legs, was that normal? Maybe, it’s not like he goes around in skirts during his free time, what was he supposed to know? 

“No, Donghyuck, it is  _ that bad _ ,” Mark sighs, sitting down on the bed so that he wouldn’t have to keep critiquing the way he looks. Okay, it really isn’t  _ bad _ , maybe Mark himself was just bad with new things. It’s even a pretty skirt, Mark is just being weird, he’s sure. 

“Okay well, I’m coming in,” Donghyuck hums, and Mark’s panic comes back tenfold. 

What was Donghyuck going to say when he saw him? Was he going to laugh? God, Mark hadn’t shaved his legs in days, maybe he  _ will  _ laugh— 

But he doesn’t get to ponder the possibilities any more than that, seeing as Renjun’s bedroom door swings open a few seconds later, and Donghyuck comes strutting in like he hadn’t seen what Mark is wearing. 

“Babe, what’s up? You look fine to me,” Donghyuck says, and while he tries to sound nonchalant, Mark can also pick up on the reassurance in his tone. Maybe how nervous Mark is is showing in his face. Either way, he’s glad Donghyuck is able to read him easily like that. Most times. Sometimes. 

“I feel awkward,” Mark admits, because if Donghyuck wasn’t going to make such a fuss about this, then Mark wasn’t going to either. He appreciates Donghyuck like that, and he shouldn’t take it for granted. “Don’t I look awkward too?”

Donghyuck scoffs, and he takes a seat next to Mark on Renjun’s unmade bed. Their shoulders are touching, and Mark has to bring himself to be able to look Donghyuck in the eyes. Donghyuck always insists he does, saying that it keeps any secrets between them out. Mark thinks it’s true, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to look at Donghyuck when he feels all sorts of embarrassed and exposed. 

His legs are also becoming chilly. 

“I think you look pretty nice,” Donghyuck shrugs, knocking their shoulders together like he used to do when they were still in that weird stage of flirting with each other. “And cute. But you’re always cute.”

“I’m gonna kill Renjun,” Mark sighs, looking down at his thighs once more. His skin looks kinda nice against the black. He wonders what Donghyuck thinks about it. 

“This was what you had to do if you lost the bet?” Mark nods his head. “Did Renjun fail to consider my opinion on this?” Mark nods again. “Well, I don’t think he needed to. My best friend knows me inside out. You look great.”

Mark splutters after hearing what Donghyuck says, looking at him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. 

Did he hear that right?

“ _ You  _ put Renjun up to this?” Mark asks, but Donghyuck just shakes his head, his eyes roaming down Mark’s body and giving him a once over. His eyes stick to his hips a second too long for Mark to let it slip, but he doesn’t get to call him out on it before Donghyuck is speaking again.

“I didn’t need to. He’s my best friend. He knows how to get me what I want, even when I don’t know I want it.” 

“You two are scary,” Mark says wearily, cautious of the way Donghyuck’s tongue comes out to wet his lips. It was always dangerous, whenever Donghyuck did that. “Stop that. Why do you keep looking at me like that?” 

Donghyuck hums, in that playful way he does when he wants Mark to feel small. And it always works, despite what Mark wants to believe. 

“Did you just notice? Why do you think I can’t stop looking at you?” he asks, cocking his head to one side. Mark doesn’t know if he’s actually looking for an answer, but it’s not like he has one prepared anyways. 

When Donghyuck catches onto the fact that Mark won’t be saying anything, he rips his eyes away for all of two seconds before his gaze locks onto something else. Donghyuck freezes, and Mark gulps when he realizes that it means Donghyuck has seen the other item Renjun had given him. 

“Uh oh,” Donghyuck tsks, but his movements are slow as he picks up the discarded item. “You lost the bet, Mark Lee.”

Mark huffs, making a move to grab the clip-ons from Donghyuck’s hands. “Donghyuck—”

“Wear them, Mark,” Donghyuck says, yanking his hand back and looking at him with raised eyebrows. “You lost the bet. Now you have to wear these.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Donghyuck  _ likes  _ them by now, looking between the clip-on cat ears and Mark like he wanted to jump him. 

But Mark doesn’t make a move to wear them. If Donghyuck wanted them, then Donghyuck would have to do it himself. 

Mark keeps looking at Donghyuck with an expectant look on his face, and Donghyuck just fixes him with the same one. 

“Put them on for me,” Mark sighs after a few more seconds of silence pass by. He even scooches forward more, until their knees are touching, and he’s looking at Donghyuck, waiting. “If you wanna see them so bad.”

Donghyuck lets another second pass before he takes a deep breath, and then he brings his hands up to Mark’s head, one clip-on ear in his hand. 

They’re black with the inner ears being pink, and Mark thinks they should look fitting against his own black hair. And they must, because when Donghyuck is finished clipping the second one on, he looks like he’s having trouble processing the sight in front of him. 

“Well?” Mark asks, not being able to take the silence. He hasn’t turned to look into the mirror, so he’s relying on Donghyuck and Donghyuck’s eyes to tell him how he looks. No secrets. 

“Does Renjun’s door have a lock?”

Mark’s eyebrows furrow, not expecting that to be the first thing Donghyuck says. 

“What? Why does it—”

Ah, well now Mark kind of understands why Donghyuck might’ve asked. 

Because now Donghyuck’s hand is on his cheek, and his other is balancing himself on the mattress as he leans in and kisses the living daylights out of Mark. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark tries to say between kisses, but Donghyuck is very… Adamant, when he wants to be, and it seems like he wants to be now. “It’s like, almost eleven o’clock in the morning.”

“So?” the younger grunts, the hand that was previously on Mark’s cheek going down to grip at his hips, and Mark isn't surprised. Donghyuck had been eyeing his hips earlier anyways. “This is Renjun’s fault anyways, don’t you wanna get back at him?”

“That’s not a good reason to try and get into my pants,” Mark says messily, Donghyuck’s overexcited lips making it hard to speak. Not to mention the hand he has squeezing at his hip, in a grip that is sure to bruise if he isn’t careful. 

“I don’t need a reason to get into your pants,” Donghyuck grunts, finally putting a bit of space between them and looking into Mark’s eyes. His eyes look hungry, and Mark gulps once more. He should be used to the sight, but Donghyuck’s smoulder and hooded gaze was always something that made him freeze up. “You’re just so hot all the time. Also, I’d be getting into your skirt, not pants.”

“Flattery doesn’t get you places either,” Mark scoffs, but it doesn’t do anything to deter Donghyuck, who only coos, and then splays both his hands on Mark’s thighs, under his skirt. 

“Quite the contrary, babe, flattery gets me right where I wanna be,” he smirks, sitting up a little, just enough to be hovering over Mark. 

He hasn’t tipped back yet, unlike what Donghyuck probably wants. His elbows are still propping his body up behind him, but it makes everything else difficult to control. 

Like the way Donghyuck looms over him, one of his legs nudging between Mark’s until his legs are open enough for the younger to get accommodated between them. 

“Markie,” Donghyuck sighs fondly (or is condescendingly? Mark isn’t too sure at this point), one of his hands coming back up to cup his cheek. His eyes linger on his lips for a moment before looking up, once again catching sight of the ears clipped into his hair. “Or should I say, kitty?”

Maybe all the Gods are against Mark today, or maybe they always have been and Mark has never noticed until today, because both he and Donghyuck are acutely aware of how his breath hitches at the endearment. 

Donghyuck’s grin rivals the devil when he smiles, and all his pearly white teeth are on display as he finally pushes Mark down by the shoulders, rendering him flat on his back as he attacks his mouth in kisses once more. 

“You are so cute,” he mutters when his lips travel down to Mark’s neck, collarbones and shoulders on display thanks to the loose fitting t-shirt. “And so pretty, Markie. You make a nice kitten.” 

Mark groans at the nickname again, but that only seems to spur Donghyuck on. Well, if the way he sucks a hard bruise onto his collarbones is anything to go by. 

Mark hisses when Donghyuck does so, and then again when Donghyuck brings his head down enough to where their arousal finally rubs against each other. 

Donghyuck knows what he’s doing, he always knows what he’s doing, but that doesn’t make his antics any less unnerving. Donghyuck is always good at whatever he does, which is why he’s mastered the skill of Mark’s body a very, very long time ago. 

He knows exactly where to touch (just below his waist, where his hips meet his thighs, and his sides), exactly where the kiss (his pulsepoint, his stomach, and his cheeks), and exactly how to make Mark blushy and desperate (run his fingers through Mark’s hair, touch him over his clothes, and tease him). 

So it shouldn’t be a surprise that Mark moans brokenly when Donghyuck flexes his thigh between Mark’s legs, creating the perfect surface to grind onto. But the position doesn’t make it easy, and it’s just another thing Donghyuck watches amusedly, as Mark quickly becomes frustrated. 

“Donghyuck,” he finally groans again, his head falling back into the pillow and looking up at Donghyuck with a glare. “Quit teasing.”

“But you look so good,” Donghyuck challenges with a raised eyebrow, daunting, as he stares down from above him. “I like it when you’re pink in the face.”

Mark groans again, and this time moves his head to the side so that one; he wouldn’t have to see Donghyuck’s face, and two; Donghyuck wouldn't be able to see how much more pink his face gets. 

It seems Donghyuck always ends up with the upper hand somehow, and it would irritate Mark if he wasn’t so achingly hard in his boxers. 

But Donghyuck has always been weirdly attuned to him, which is why he feels Donghyuck’s hand run up the length of his thigh, disappearing under the skirt right after. 

“Donghyuck, I swear to God—”

Mark yelps probably louder than he should’ve, given that he still doesn’t know if Renjun’s room has a lock, and given that his friends are still somewhere scattered around the apartment. But he can’t really help it, when Donghyuck’s hands are squeezing the meat of his thigh, all while looking at him with that predatory fire in his eyes. 

Just that itself renders Mark breathless, and then some when Donghyuck rakes his nails over his thighs. 

“What was that?” he asks, bringing his hands out just to run them over Mark’s sides. “Any complaints, kitten?”

Mark is glad that Donghyuck’s hands aren’t under his skirt anymore, because he doesn’t know if he would’ve been able to handle the mortification that came with Donghyuck feeling him twitch at the pet name. 

“No complaints,” he grumbles, eyes narrowed when Donghyuck makes work of untucking his shirt, and then pushing it up until it bunches under his arms. 

Donghyuck leans down to kiss at the newly exposed skin of his chest, and Mark finds breathing very difficult now. Donghyuck can most probably feel his erratic heartbeat through his lips, pounding and loud when his hands run over his body, causing Mark to squirm at the sensation. 

But Donghyuck likes it when he has Mark squirming under him anyways, so he doesn’t so much except trail his kisses lower, until Mark can’t keep quiet, and is letting out little sounds with every press of his lips to his skin. 

Donghyuck peppers his stomach with butterfly kisses, open mouthed and wet before he sucks hickeys around his belly button. 

Against his better judgement, the moans Mark lets out when Donghyuck occupies himself with kissing the skin just above the waistband of the skirt are too loud for it to go by unnoticed. He’s about to bring his hand up to his mouth to censor his sounds, but Donghyuck thinks quicker than that. 

He’s always been witty, quick on his feet, and a critical thinker. Which is why Mark shouldn’t be surprised when Donghyuck shoves two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. 

It makes him shiver, but he takes them anyway, if only to save whatever is left of his pride and not let the whole apartment know what he sounds like in bed. 

“Keep it down,” Donghyuck mutters, the pads of his fingers pressing down onto the flat of Mark’s tongue. His other hand is busy trying to find the zipper on the side of Mark’s skirt, and Mark decides to make it a bit easier by turning onto his right side a little, so that the zipper on the left side is visible. “Oh, good boy,” Donghyuck coos, his unoccupied hand making quick work of pulling it down. “Thank you, Markie.”

Mark hums as much as he can around Donghyuck’s fingers as a response, and then lifts his hips off of the bed so that Donghyuck can pull the item of clothing off his legs. 

He’s left in only his t-shirt and boxers as Donghyuck stares him down, that sinful tongue coming out to wet his lips once more. 

“Alright kitten, how do you wanna do this?” Donghyuck asks, pulling his fingers out just until the tips rest along the plush of his bottom lip. They’re shiny with spit and saliva now, and Donghyuck keeps one hand kneading the flesh of his thigh as he watches Mark catch his breath. 

“W-Well for starters,” he pants, a hungry glint in his eyes when his gaze travels down to see Donghyuck’s bulge in his pants. “Take off your clothes.”

“Sure,” Donghyuck grins, moving back just enough so that he was kneeling between Mark’s legs. 

He makes a show of this like he makes a show of everything else, hands sensuous and slow as they move to the hem of his t-shirt before he pulls it over his head. It shouldn't be as hot and arousing as it is, especially since Donghyuck is dramatizing it, but Mark still throbs in his boxers, and his fingers still twitch where they’ve dug themselves into the sheets. 

Donghyuck doesn't let up when his hands travel to his belt, unbuckling it slowly and then yanking it out of the loops at once. Donghyuck had fallen asleep in his jeans, but he shimmies out of them with ease. Somehow, he manages to make it look sexy. 

“Any other requests?” Donghyuck asks as he climbs back over Mark, winking with a smug look on his face. Mark would find it infuriating if not for the context, because now he finds it infuriatingly  _ hot.  _

“Fuck me,” Mark whispers, locked in Donghyuck’s eyes and captivated under whatever sex aura he emits. It’s still before noon, Donghyuck shouldn’t legally be allowed to be this enthralling by just  _ existing _ , but Mark has always liked morning sex anyway. 

“That won’t be too hard kitty,” Donghyuck hums, his fingers once again coming into Mark’s mouth. Except this time, Mark gets the memo to suck, coating each digit thoroughly with his saliva before letting them go with a ‘pop’. 

Donghyuck situates himself between Mark’s legs, pulling his boxers down and tossing them onto the floor to join the rest of their abandoned clothes. 

Donghyuck works slowly, because hurting Mark always remains as the last thing he wants to do, and even takes the other’s cock into his mouth to help him relax. 

“Mm, Donghyuck,” he sighs, his hands going down to grip Donghyuck’s hair, and his eyes fluttering shut when Donghyuck’s one finger pushes past his ring of muscle. 

Donghyuck only hums, but doesn’t say anything more as he bobs his head, and let's Mark become adjusted to his finger. He starts off by thrusting slowly, and then quickens the pace when Mark’s hips start moving on their own, chasing pleasure. 

One finger turns into two, which turns into three after a bit of resistance. But Mark realizes after Donghyuck takes his time, and now the fire in his belly is burning with a desire like no other. 

Donghyuck has let go of Mark’s cock now, and comes back up to kiss him to keep him quiet. Mark sucks eagerly on Donghyuck’s tongue, and it has them both moaning lowly into the kiss. 

“Hyuckie— Hyuck-ah, please, I’m ready for you,” Mark pants, his head thrown back into the pillows when Donghyuck’s fingers drill into his prostate. His ears are askew on his head, and it makes Donghyuck slow his hand down just a little so that his unoccupied one can adjust the ears on his head. 

“Damnit Mark, you’re so fucking pretty,” Donghyuck curses, his hand slipping down from Mark’s hair to cup his face again, his thumb teasing the seam of his lips. It doesn’t take a lot for Mark to open his mouth though, to suck Donghyuck’s thumb in and look up at him with his eyes wide and open with hunger and lust. “I’m gonna destroy you, kitten.”

“How exciting,” Mark purrs around the thumb, both of his small hands latching onto Donghyuck’s hand. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Donghyuck huffs, finally pulling his fingers out and spitting into the same palm, bringing it down to coat his cock in saliva. 

It’s the first time Mark is getting a look, Donghyuck’s cock heavy and hard where it stands against his stomach. The tip is flushed red, and it’s almost enough for Mark to ignore how Donghyuck just spit into his palm.  _ Almost.  _

“That is disgusting, Hyuck,” Mark breathes, letting Donghyuck do what he wants as he manhandles him into a position. He settles on his back with a pillow under his hips, and he vaguely registers that this is still Renjun’s room. But when he also registers that this whole situation had arisen because it was upon Renjun’s insistence in the first place, he doesn’t pay it any mind. 

“I don’t hear you complaining, kitty,” Donghyuck snorts, grabbing Mark’s legs and spreading him open, always utilizing Mark’s flexibility as much as he can. “Any requests?” he asks, leaning down until their noses are touching, and until his lips are nothing more than a tease of breath. 

“Hard,” is all Mark comes up with, and it must be the right thing, since Donghyuck smirks, kisses his square on the mouth, and then starts to slowly push into him. 

It’s always slow, Donghyuck is always slow. Doesn’t matter if he’s desperate, doesn’t matter if Mark’s desperate. Donghyuck will always push in slowly, will always kiss him until he falls lax and pliant, and will always whisper murmured praises because he wants to distract him. 

“You’re so warm, Markie,” Donghyuck hums, low and right in his ear. It gets sent straight to Mark’s gut, right where it makes him restless and hot all over. “So cute too,” he adds, nuzzling his nose into Mark’s neck and latching onto another patch of skin. 

“S-Stop mauling me,” Mark hisses, his legs wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist, the heel of his foot digging into the small of Donghyuck’s back. “You fucking animal.” 

Donghyuck laughs, and Mark can feel the vibrations from Donghyuck’s chest on his own. 

“Stop being a fucking baby,” Donghyuck whispers, finishing up his bruise before looking back into Mark’s eyes. “Weren’t you the one who wanted it hard and fast?”

“Never said anything about it being fast—”

Mark can’t finish his sentence, because all the air gets punched out of him. Donghyuck had pulled out to thrust back in, the slide made easy and the force causing Mark to moan loudly. 

“That’s alright kitty,” Donghyuck shrugs, that same glint in his eyes making Mark’s belly swoosh with anticipation. “I know what you like.”

And yeah he does, of course he does. He’s Donghyuck, and he knows practically everything. From the most important things to the most mundane things, Donghyuck knows everything. 

Which is why he starts off with a killer pace, shameless with the way his balls smack Mark’s cheeks with every thrust, and the way he lets out his own sounds of pleasure. 

“Donghyuck— Hyuck, you’re so loud,” Mark laughs between his moans, and then even more when Donghyuck scrunches his nose, slowing down just a little so he could focus on Mark’s face. “Shameless?”

“I’m always shameless if it’s being compared to you,” he scoffs, one of his hands holding Mark’s hip down, and the other brushing hair out of his eyes, and adjusting his kitty ears once more. “You’re mouthy, baby. Think no one can hear you? I think the whole block can.”

Mark scoffs, but his cheeks do get warmer from Donghyuck’s words. As well as his chest, and his heart beats faster, but that was a given, with the way Donghyuck starts thrusting again. 

Donghyuck watches how with every thrust, Mark falls more pliant to his touches, and how Mark loses his inhibitions. It’s cute, and Donghyuck finds it endearing, and finds it an honour, to watch Mark fall apart underneath him.

Watch the way his eyes get fuzzy, watch the way his hands clench and unclench for his own, and the way he tries to keep Donghyuck close at all costs. 

“Are you close, kitten?” Donghyuck asks, keeping his voice low despite knowing that damn near everyone knows what they’re up to at this point. Maybe he just wants to salvage whatever little bit of the pride Mark holds on to. “Are you gonna come for me like a good boy?” 

Donghyuck’s words always lay themselves thick in Mark’s heart and brain, and now definitely isn’t any different. Because he feels them get sent straight to his cock and then all through his body, and he is really,  _ really  _ close. 

“Mhm,” he whispers, willing his eyes to open just so that he can see Donghyuck’s own eyes hooded in pleasure, dark, wanting, and dangerous. Everything Mark loves. “Come inside.”

Donghyuck groans, because it’s just not in his biology to say no to something like that, and wraps a hand around Mark’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck moans, right into Mark’s mouth and it’s enough to somewhat silence Mark’s cry as he comes between both their bodies. “Fuck.”

Mark’s body is still thrumming with pleasure when Donghyuck spills inside of him, pulsing hotly and filling him up to the brim. He whines at the feeling, warm and sated and suddenly sleepy all over again. 

“You made a mess,” he whispers after they’ve both caught their breath, after shifting a little to get into a comfortable position. 

They’re still stuck together, but now Donghyuck has both arms around Mark and his chin on top of the other’s head. 

“You were the one who asked me to,” Donghyuck scoffs, and Mark makes an indignant sound. “Brat. Bratty kitty.”

“I like it when you call me that,” Mark says quietly a few beats later, hiding his face in Donghyuck’s chest so that the latter wouldn’t see the way he flushed with the revelation. 

“I could tell,” Donghyuck answers sarcastically, and it makes Mark hide away more in his arms. “It suits you. A pretty kitten.” 

Mark preens, hums, and lets himself close his eyes for a little. However, the second he does,

“ _ Mark Lee _ !”

Donghyuck immediately laughs at Renjun’s shout from the other side of the door, while Mark is immediately mortified. 

“Did you two fuck on my bed?” Renjun asks, and Mark tries, he really does, to clamp a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth.

But he’s Donghyuck, and Donghyuck does whatever he wants. 

“You sure you want the answer to that?”

“I’d beat your ass right now if you were decent!”

“No one’s stopping you Injunnie~”


End file.
